


Just a Bit of Rest

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: dw_allsorts, Fluff, Gen, Team Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a break every now and then; even Trakenites and Time Lords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For the "fluff" prompt at dw_allsorts. Set during the Big Finish timeline.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!! Spoilers for the audio Primeval.

The campfire popped and crackled as the last few emerald rays of sunlight faded away and the first few stars began to sparkle overhead. The Doctor looked down to see Nyssa's head begin to droop and rest on one of his shoulders. Softly and almost without thinking, his fingers began to caress the flurry of soft brown curls. 

Their most recent adventure had been, to say the least, harrowing. Defeating an ancient Trakenite warlord had cost the Doctor his memories and almost his life, but he had managed to save Nyssa. Now they were on a new planet; facing a new enemy that once again threatened not only both their lives but the lives of every sentient creature on the planet . 

The Doctor, seemingly lost in thought, quickly turned as he heard Nyssa drowsily mumble something that sounded like "Doctor." 

Still casually stroking her hair, he leaned closer to her and calmly whispered "Nyssa" in response. 

Of course they would save the planet; defeat the evil entity. They always did. But for now, in a forest on an alien world in the glow of twilight, he supposed the best thing to do would be to just let her relax and get some sleep.


End file.
